Love, Lies, desires andSpies
by MrsDamonSalvatore98
Summary: Elena Gilbert: Ex-Assassin and Top agent in NCIS. A person who never let feelings get in her way...until Damon Salvatore. Will she choose her love or her duty? But what if he has a secret too? Better than it sounds! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Just breathe Elena…Just…Breathe_

I started cleaning the glass at the bar. The bartender act is REALLY boring. Hours passed and people came in and out, some passed out and had to be called a cab. The exotic music was swimming through the nightclub with a few people dancing intimately on the dance floor. I sighed. Being an ex-assassin and NCIS agent was an exciting life but when observing a navy fugitive that much. The fugitive was just sitting in the corner of the bar, nervously rubbing his hands. Pft, he was never going to get away from the police or otherwise me.

"I'll have a bourbon"

A smooth, slick voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked up to the voice. A man with silky jet black hair and crystal blue eyes was eyeing me waiting for me to reply (or get him the drink). If anyone thought this man was ugly they would either be a) Blind or b) insane. I was speechless from the sight of such beauty.

"I…Uhhh" I fumbled. God I must of sounded like such an idiot.

"My looks overwhelming you" he said smirking.

"Cocky much" I said as I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and started to pour into a glass.

"Very much" he said smirking.

"Well Mr…ehhh"

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore"

"Well Mr Salvatore" I said simpering at him "Haven't you heard that arrogance will get you nowhere"

"Well it's kept the most beautiful girl in this bar to keep on talking to me" he said smiling. A real actual smile. I started laughed and felt my cheeks start to turn crimson. I hadn't laughed…or blushed for a long time. The old assassin job didn't provide much spare time.

"Quite the charmer aren't you Damon" I laughed as I gave him the glass. He smiled at me as he downed the drink in one gulp.

"Sooo can you dance?" he asked me with his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. My mouth hit the ground.

"Excuse me but that is none of your business but yes…yes I can" I boasted leaning my upper body over the bar.

"Okay then" he leant over, so close our lips were almost touching "Prove it"

I immediately leant back "WHAT I'm not going to give you a lap dance!" I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. Then I heard him laughing and I could feel my hand twitch ready to slap him.

"No no no no no. I meant dance with me" he said smirking at me. Oh…well I felt more stupid than I did before. The redness in my cheeks started to flare more as I took off my apron and went around the bar to him.

"Okay" I said shyly as I took his hand. He smirked as he grabbed my hips; pulling me closer to his…well…him. He was smirking as we swayed closely as the professional guitarist, violinist and cellist skilfully played an Arabic tune (King Offa, The String Contingent; look it up :P). As we swayed together I felt slightly light-headed from being so close to him, even though I had just met him, I felt such a connection as soon as we touched. I slid my hands down to his waist and I rested my forehead on his forehead, so close I could smell his cologne and his natural scent overwhelming me. Him being close to me felt so natural and as he exhaled I felt even more peaceful. I mentally groaned in annoyance as I saw the fugitive running out the back door.

"I…I'm so sorry I have to go" I said releasing myself from him and edging myself nearer the back door.

"What I don't even your name?" he said clasping my hand. I smiled as I realised he felt the same when we danced.

"My name is Elena Gilbert" I said smiling. I gave him my real name… I just came out so naturally… I felt like he deserved it.

"Well can I have your number?" he said. I started to look at the door, the fugitive was getting away. I quickly wrote down my number on a perfume testing paper and handed it to him.

"Here… I'm sorry I really have to go" I said running out the door. I loved the chase, it was so exhilarating. The cold air hit me as I threw off my high heels and started to run faster. I could see the fugitive run down a dead end and he stoped

"NCIS PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD SLOWLY!" I screamed as I took out my gun and pointed it at him and he slowly lifted his hands. God I loved my job.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ok so I'm thinking if I should have the NCIS people (Tony, Ziva etc.) also in this story but I don't know if I should? More Delena scenes next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed and started at my alarm clock. 8:45am…Shit. I quickly jumped out of bed and started putting on my white blouse and black pencil shirt. I started to slip on my black high heels when my phone started to buzz. _Caller: Gibbs. _Crap. I answered my phone.

"Elena, where the hell are you? We have another case" screamed from the other side of the phone. I quickly held the phone away from me so I wasn't deafened by his screaming.

"I'm sorry, I had a long night… the mission took a lot out of me" I breathed as I grabbed my shoulder bag and started walking out the door.

"Elena dancing with some random isn't really part of the mission". I stopped looking for my apartment keys and froze. How did he know I danced with Damon?

"I sent Tony and Ziva over for back-up" he answered after my long pause. I groaned. Those rat bags turned me in. They are so going to get some ear bashing when I get to work.

"Errr I will be there soon I promise" I said hanging up the phone. I looked all over the place for the keys and groaned in annoyance when I couldn't find them. I decided to look in my purse one last time and found them right there. Well that was a waste of my time. I quickly ran out the door and out the lobby. When I started walking I realised I was tired…really tired. I started walking in the direction of my favourite coffee shop: Starbucks when I ran into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled embarrassed for running into someone when I heard a familiar velvet voice.

"Elena?" I slowly turned around to find myself lost in Ocean blue eyes.

"Damon" I said smiling as he went over to hug me. As I felt his muscular arms wrap around me I felt a sudden comfort that I had never felt. I quickly shook it off and Damon's arms dropped and he took a step back.

"I tried to call you but all I got was a dead line"

"Well my phone died last night and I didn't recharge it. Sorry" I lied feeling pretty stupid that I didn't get his call because I didn't feel like answering the phone last night.

"Well since you're here do you want to go grab some coffee?" My eyes widened. This was not what I wanted. I mentally kicked myself for leading him on. Damon didn't belong in my life. He could get hurt or even worse.

"Umm I'm not sure…I'm already late for work and my boss is already pissed-"

"Please…I promise it won't take too long…just one tiny coffee…Please" he begged while putting on a cute pouty face. He was really adorable…how could I reject that.

"Ok fine…but just one" I smiled as I walked with him to the coffee shop.

***AT STARBUCKS***

I laughed as Damon and I talked for ages. I felt so comfortable with him.

"So you seriously don't like TV" he said flabbergasted

"I really don't see what's so horrible about not liking TV. I just would rather sit in a comfy chair with a cup of tea reading a book" I sighed as I sipped my cappuccino

"So if you like books so much, what's your favourite book"

I breathed a laugh "Well I have many favourites: Pride and Prejudice, A Walk to Remember, Wuthering heights, Sherlock Holmes, Emma, Gone with the Wind…"

"Oh Gone with the Wind is my favourite book" he said smiling at me.

"Really! I never saw you as a bookworm" I giggled

"Well I it's an exception for me" he said. I laughed as I look at my watch.

"Oh crap now I'm REALLY late, I'm sorry I have to go" I said as I grabbed my purse and cappuccino.

"So I can I see you again…tonight" he said while standing up, just as I was about to leave. I couldn't turn him down. What would one little date possibly do?

"Ok… so you'll pick me up at seven" I said smirking as I wrote my address on his hand.

"Sounds great"

"See you at seven" I said while rushing out of Starbucks.

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOK TO COME OUT! I had a lot of assignments and exams the first week then it was the holidays and I went to the beach (I got a tan :P) Then I had a MAJOR writters block and I AM SOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
